


Save Riko 2k16

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Guilty Kiss - Freeform, references the drama CD, when will the meme twins free Riko from her suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: Riko just wants to focus on writing their song, but Yoshiko and Mari seem to want to practice their comedy routine





	

“I want David, Michael and Steve to be featured in our next song.”

Riko gives the blonde a pointed stare.

“We are not adding seals to our song.”

Yoshiko chuckles.

“Mari is right, they would improve our performance, and they had a very intriguing aura about them. Plus I wouldn’t mind another shot at making Michael part of my little demon army.”

Mari smiles in Yoshiko’s direction and they give each other a slight nod before turning toward Riko with puppy eyes.  Riko remained unimpressed.

“No.  And besides how do you expect us to even find them again?”

With no hesitation the other two girls replied,

“Fishing!”

“I’ll rent out the cruise ship for us to use-”

“And I’ll prepare a scrying spell to help us locate them.”

Riko groaned and bowed her head in exasperation.

“We are not going on an impromptu fishing trip just to search for seals-”

“Riko don’t be rude, they have names, plus they’re not all seals.” Mari interrupts with a pout, and Riko narrows her eyes in the blondes’ direction.

“To search for _Michael_ , _David_ and _Steve_ ,” Riko amends putting extra emphasis on the names, “All we’ll end up doing is unnecessarily disturbing the marine life when we could be actually writing the song.”

Yoshiko continues to complain while Mari goes oddly silent until,

_“Riko-chan…”_

“Oh my god” Riko groans while placing her forehead into her hands.

“Do you hear that Riko, its Michael trying to contact us telepathically.” Yoshiko says dramatically, “I knew I sensed great power in him.”

_“Riko-chan, do you hate me, is that why you don’t want to find me.”_

“I don’t hate Michael, I just want to-”

_“Ah I see then you’re just afraid that we won’t find each other again.  Don’t worry Riko-chan our feelings for each other are strong enough to lead us back to each other.”_

“He’s right!”

_“Is that Yoshiko-chan?”_

“Yohane! And yes it is I Michael, don’t worry we’ll find you.  Yohane never leaves any little demon behind.”

_“Yoshiko-chan…”_

“Michael…”

_“Yoshiko-chan!”_

“Michael!”

“What is happening right now?” Riko watches as Mari and Yoshiko continue to call out to each other.

_“Riko-chan,”_

Riko closes her eyes and lets out a slow breath before she turns toward Mari.

_“Even though you don’t want to find me I know it’s because you have all these conflicting emotions bubbling up inside of you.  And even if you never come, I just want you to know that I…”_

Riko listens intently

_“I…”_

She leans in a little closer

_“I…”_

“You what?”

_“I love you Riko-chan!”_

“Michael…”

A beat passes and Riko feels an inexplicable wave of emotion wash over her.  Before she can pull herself out of the moment she got caught up in she feels both of her hands being tugged on.

“Let’s go Riko-chan; you can’t just leave Michael’s feeling unanswered like this.”

“We’re coming Michael, this fallen angel will won’t rest until I find you and make you my familiar!”

Mari and Yoshiko drag a helpless Riko out of the room.  Needless to say their song was put on an indefinite hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Mari and Yoshiko: *breathe*  
> Riko: wake me up (WAKE ME UP INSIDE) can't wake up (WAKE ME UP INSIDE) SAAAAVE MEEEEE


End file.
